1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a thin pattern fabricating apparatus capable of forming a demolding seed between the imprinting mold and the substrate when demolding an imprinting mold from a substrate in a separation process, and a thin pattern fabricating method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel display devices capable of the weight and volume of a cathode ray tube (CRT), which are disadvantages thereof, have been introduced. Such flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel and an electro-luminescence (EL) display.
The flat panel display devices may be configured of a plurality of thin films formed by a mask process including a deposition (coating) process, an exposure process, a development process and an etching process. However, the mask process has a problem of high fabrication cost generated by a complex fabrication process. Because of that, studies for forming a thin film in a patterning process using an imprinting mold have been recently performed.
According to such a patterning process, imprinting resin is coated on a substrate. Next, an imprinting mold with grooves and projections contacts the imprinting resin. When the grooves and projections of the imprinting mold are reversely transferred on the imprinting resin, the reverse-transferred imprinting resin is hardened in a hardening process. As a result, a desired thin pattern is formed on the substrate.
Pressure applied when contacting the imprinting mold with the imprinting resin makes a narrow gap between the imprinting mold and the substrate. Because of that, the imprinting resin 6 spreads to the end of the substrate 4 in a capillary tube shape, as shown in FIG. 1, which results in an error of being over-spread to a side of the substrate 4. In this case, a demolding seed between the imprinting mold 2 and the substrate 4 cannot be formed properly and the demolding process between the imprinting mold 2 and the substrate cannot be performed properly.